Perception
by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX
Summary: Summary inside...this story is somewhat based on Vampire Academy but the characters are slightly OOC...


PERCEPTION

Chapter 1

I looked around the crowded hallways of Mystic High. It was the biggest and best school in all of Crescent City. I was lucky I could enroll. Since dhampirs were very few, Mystic High enrolled every dhampir they could lay their hands on. My best friend and the most popular girl in the school, Melody Wells walked over to me.

"Lia!" she squealed.

Melody was tall, natural for a moroi, and had long blonde curls. Her azure blue eyes sparkled and were surrounded with thick lashes. She was very pretty.

"You've grown so much!" she gushed. "You look so pretty! I wished I looked like you," she looked at me wistfully.

She was right though, because, I don't mean to brag, but I looked fit to be head cheerleader and be crowned Prom Queen. My long deep-brown hair hung to my waist in waves and I had deep-brown eyes, thickly lashed and full, pink lips to complement it. This coupled with a slight tan, long legs and a curvaceous figure was a great sight to watch. All over the summer holidays, I had been trying to get rid of the stares boys were giving me and even had to lock myself in my room to avoid the guys asking me out. But it was fun to be the centre of attention for once.

"So, how's your training? Did you find out who your partner is?" Melody asked, smiling and just barely showing a hint of her fangs.

"Oh, It's going good. They haven't told us who our partners are yet, but I'm hoping for Kevin," I told her. She blushed at the mention of his name. Melody had a crush on Kevin ever since I could remember. Kevin Luthers, my other best friend, was a dhampir like me and was training with me to become a guardian. Guardians had only one job, protect the moroi. To perform this task, we had to be fully trained killing machines because our enemies, the strigoi, were extremely powerful and hard to kill. The moroi administration had decided that dhampirs would go to school in the mornings and would train in the evenings while the moroi went to school. I had been hoping to have Kevin for a partner so that we could guard Melody together. We would be having a new mentor to train us and I was really curious to know who it was. I wonder if he would be able to-

My train of thought was broken when someone enveloped me in a bear hug and lifted me off the ground.

"Kevin! If you ever do that again, I will make sure that the moroi will be losing another male guardian!" I yelled.

"You would never do that, I know you love me," Kevin said, flashing me one of his devil-may-care smiles. He turned and gave a half hug to Melody. "Hey Mel, you've become quite pretty,"

Melody blushed prettily. "But I'm nothing compared to Lia," she said, making Kevin turn and take a proper look at me. He must have seen something strange because he just kept staring at me open mouthed.

"What's wrong? Are there bugs in my hair or something?"

Kevin snapped out of his trance. "Uh….um…"he stuttered, trying to find a coherent answer. I looked at my watch. Crap. I was going to be late.

"I've got to go to the library, bye guys!"I waved to them and started running, without waiting for their reply, in the direction of the library. I wasn't looking where I was going, so it doesn't come as much of a shocker that I crashed into someone. Losing my balance, I started to fall in a very ungraceful way backwards, when a strong pair of arms caught me and held me upright. It took me a while to take in my surroundings and I saw a guy standing in front of me, holding me upright. And boy, was he some guy. Black hair, cropped and styled to perfection, tanned, and his most striking feature- his Emerald green eyes. He was extremely well built, and was dressed in very expensive clothes. He was perfect.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" he asked me. His voice was rich and soothing, and he had a very calming aura around him. His eyes seemed to look into my soul.

"Oh, no. Of course not. I should have watched where I was going. It's my fault." I told him, brushing hair away from my face. I didn't want to look like a bed-head in front of this guy.

"Um…so, I'm Lia Crenshaw, novice." I told him, wanting to know his name.

"Zeke Miller, senior." He replied. Miller…I had heard that name somewhere…but where?

"Do I know you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I wouldn't forget a guy who looked like this.

"Maybe…"he replied mysteriously and walked away, leaving me thinking about him.

Chapter 2

Later that day, Melody and I were making our way to the cafeteria, when I got to know where I had heard the name Miller. We had been talking about the new kids, when Melody told me she would be introducing me to a guy, who was the son of a good friend of her father's. Mel's father, Garrett Wells, was the head of the moroi Council. He worked for the leaders of the moroi, the Pureblood moroi. The Purebloods were an ancient and powerful type of moroi. They were very similar to dhampirs, so much that sometimes you couldn't tell the difference. my mind flashed back to Zeke. He was a dhampir, wasn't he? But he was dressed too well for a dhampir, and he was a senior which meant he was a moroi. But how?

"So, he's a Pureblood, and he's the only one one in the entire school. You know that there are very few left. So don't-"

I cut her off. "Is his name Zeke?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Yeah. Zeke Miller. Zachary's son. But how do you know him?"she looked at me questioningly.

"Um…someone told me…" I lied.

Melody seemed to buy it. So he's a really nice guy and- I tuned her out and started thinking about Zeke again. No. He was a Pureblood. A deadly, dangerous and dreaded creature. A long time ago, the Purebloods used to fight against the dhampirs. They were the best weapons to kill the strigoi. But as their numbers dwindled, the Purebloods resorted to staying in safety and luxury. But if they were to fight again, they would be extremely deadly. I had to stay away from him.

We had reached the crowded cafeteria and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us. Most of the boys had their eyes trained on me, including a very curious pair of deep green eyes. My eyes locked with Zeke's. He was sitting at a table with all the cheerleaders and jocks surrounding him, which meant in simpler terms, that he was sitting at our table.

Melody waved at him and he smiled at her. Kevin, who was sitting next to him, smiled broadly at me. I smiled back at him and he blushed slightly. Strange. I took my tray and made my way over to the table. I was about to sit next to Kevin, when Melody beat me to it, leaving only the seat next to Zeke. Grudgingly, I sat down next to him, setting down my tray, which consisted of three donuts, a hamburger and fries and a yoghurt. Yeah, I eat a lot. Zeke too, noticed this, and shot me an amused glance. I ignored him and ate my donuts.

"So, everyone, this is Zeke!" Melody introduced him, and he nodded to everyone around the table. Everyone started introducing themselves to him, starting from Melody. When my turn came, I tried to speak in my most bored voice, but Zeke was having none of it. I had just said "Hi Zeke, I'm L-"before he interrupted by saying "Lia Crenshaw. I've heard a lot about you."

"Huh? Who told you about me?" I asked.

"Melody speaks highly of you." he replied.

"It better all be good."

"It is. In fact I think I know almost everything about you. Your favorite color is purple, you love dogs, you want to become Prom Queen and there are a lot of other things."

"Melody! How can you go around telling people about me!" I yelled. Actually, I was glad Zeke had even listened to what Melody had said about me.

Unfortunately Zeke seemed to know this too because he leaned close to me and said softly, "You are a very intriguing person, Miss Miller, and Melody was right, you are very beautiful."


End file.
